fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Chun
"Wicked." —Jacob's catchphrase. Jacob Chun is a character from ClaireValdez's Final Destination 7 on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. He lives in Vancouver, Canada, and was survivor of the Lakeview High School Bombings. He is the third survivor to die. Early Life Jacob was born in Vancouver to a Chinese family. He met Courtney when they were in third grade and they stayed friends all the way to high school. Personality He is shown to have a sarcastic sense of humour, even saying that they could cook a golden retriever with a flamethrower to make hot dogs. He is a video game fanatic, always seen with his phone, iPad, or computer out, and with his eyes never leaving the screen. He often curses when he plays games, with Courtney or Toby playing with him. He is sad when Toby lost his life in the bombings, but glad he still has Courtney. Final Destination 7 In the premonition, the second explosion launches a chair through the window which stabs Jacob in the eye. He didn't die immediately, which explains why he dies after Britney in reality. When Abigail freaks out, he follows her mainly to question her about her dream. He ends up surviving with any others. They all go to an interview, then Daniel's house to talk about what happened. He plays video games nearly the entire time with Courtney, then later has a fight with Josh when he made Jacob get killed in the game. Josh is forced to leave, but Jacob and the others hear Britney's last words as she screams for help after talking on the phone with Josh. They hear about what happened on the news. They decide to go to a movie tomorrow to maybe cheer themselves up and put their minds off their troubles. During the 4D movie, Jacob gets tripped by Josh and gets his head stuck behind the 4D chair. He managed to escape without injury, and continues on to the bathroom. Death Jacob doesn't notice the "Out of Order" sign on the bathroom door. He goes in and turns on the lights, making a light a man was fixing spark and start a fire in the ceiling. A glove the man left in the light falls and ignites a small puddle of beer on the ground, and Jacob's pant leg catches fire. He panicks and knocks over a ladder, then slips on some liquid soap under a stall door. As he is about to get up the ladder falls onto the door, blowing it off its hinges and chopping off Jacob's head. Signs/Clues * At Daniel’s house, he stared at the television screen as he tripped on nothing. He tripped because he was staring at the screen. Jacob died because he was staring at his iPhone and didn’t look at the sign. * After getting up from tripping at Daniel’s house, he said, “I’m in heaven!” Like how after Jacob got beheaded he’s in heaven. * Jacob died in a game at Daniel’s house, which was caused by Josh. In reality Josh had also inadvertently caused his death. * The mall they went to is called The Château. That’s French for Castle, which was Olivia from Final Destination 5’s last name. Her death had something to do with her right eye, and Jacob’s in the premonition did as well. * The Zombie Hope poster in Jonah’s room showed two lines above and below HOPE. That means there would also be a line near the zombie's throat. Jacob was also playing a zombie shooting game at the mall. * At the mall, Jacob had stuck a sticker over Courtney's Kill Barbie T-shirt, making the Barbie headless. * At the mall, Courtney said, “You could get killed. Staring at your phone and not paying attention to anything else.” Jacob died because he didn’t notice the “Out of Order” sign on the bathroom door * There was a leaking hand sanitizer dispenser outside the theatre that Jacob nearly stepped in. That was foreshadowing the leaking soap dispenser in the bathroom * The trailer showed a guy getting shot in the eye. That indicates Jacob’s the next to die. * The movie they watched is called, “Military Combat 3D.” Jacob is a violent video game fanatic. And it was mentioned by Mrs. Phase that Jacob plays Modern Combat Domination, and “Military Combat” starts with MC. If you add the “D” in “3D”, you’d get MCD, the abbreviation for Modern Combat Domination. * Jacob was also the third survivor to be killed (It’s a 3D movie as well as 4D) * Jonah mentioned the movie ticket costs $18.20. Jacob paid with a 20, meaning his change was $1.80. And $18.20 also has 180 in it. * They sat in section 1, row 8, theatre 0. 180. * Before Jacob went to the bathroom, Cassandra said, “Well, it’s your funeral.” * Jacob had to pass the ladder to get to the last urinal, and walking under a ladder is bad luck * When Jacob texted Courtney, he wrote, “whats goin on?” In the premonition that’s exactly what he said before getting stabbed in the eye with the chair. Trivia * Jacob Chun is named after a guy the author knew in third grade. * He was originally going to die by the 4D chair, but the author thought it wasn't gory or bloody enough.